Naruto's Influence
by Crippleshot13
Summary: Another fic suggested by King Nintendo. What If Naruto was able to give Sakura the strength she needed to beat Ino in the Chunin Exams? And what if he did it in a way that not even Sakura expected?


**Heh hey everybody! Crippleshot13 here and I have some apologizing to do! I know some of you may be wondering what I've been doing and why I haven't been writing or updating. The reason is, I just recently got a job and along with that, I'm taking a full course load at my school. So I really have little, if any, time to write. It makes me sad but when reading this message, please know that I will write whenever time allows it. That's a promise. Anyway, this is another story suggested to me by King Nintendo (Mr. King if you read this please PM me or have some way I can respond to you because I have questions about the other fic you wanted me to write and I'm not sure how to get in touch). For those of you who have suggested stories to me, do not worry. I've seen your suggestions and haven't forgotten them. It's just that I promised to take on this story after I finished writing my last one. I may not be able to write them as fast as I like, but I will get to them if I have the time. Now then, this one shot is a take on how the match between Sakura and Ino during the Chunnin exams might have gone differently if Naruto managed to give Sakura strength while she was fighting. How you may ask? o.o…don't look at me! Read and find out! Lazy bum! KIDDING! Haha! A little side note. This story follows the manga/anime up until a certain point. So bear with it until it takes a different path. Now then, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one smidgen of Naruto whatsoever. It all belongs to Kishimoto-san.**

* * *

**Naruto's Influence**

Sakura untied her headband from her head and swiped it off. Ino stared at her in pure confusion.

"_What the heck is she doing_?" Ino thought to herself.

Sakura just stood there with her headband in her head, staring Ino down. Ino suddenly realized what she was doing. It brought back memories of their childhood and how Sakura told her that once she tied her headband around her forehead, she would be a true ninja.

"Hmph. I understand, Sakura."

Ino followed suit by removing her headband from her waist. Each girl tied their respective headband around their foreheads and tightened them as much as possible.

"_This time, we do this right! No holding back! A fair fight…AND I'M GOING TO WIN!"_ They both coincidentally thought at the same time, as if this were some kind of anime or something.

They both charged at each other and pulled their fist back for a punch. They threw their punch and clashed as they bumped knuckles. The attacks were so intense that it could be heard echoing throughout the room. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee all gawked in amazement at the two. No sooner did the two clash, that they jumped apart and took a battle stance. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then rushed at the other once more. Sakura did the hand signs for a basic clone jutsu and two clones appeared on either side of her.

"_A plain old jutsu?" _Ino thought. "This isn't just some ninja academy graduation exam! Do you really think you can beat me with a basic ninja art like that?"

Ino stopped and put up a defensive guard trying to predict which Sakura was real. Sakura added a boost of chakra to her feet and jumped forward, taking Ino off guard. The two clones disappeared and Sakura landed a punch, sending Ino skidding across the floor.

"I'm not some crybaby anymore! You play with fire, and you're gonna get burned Let's see your best, Ino!." Sakura finally retorted.

Ino got to one knee and rubbed her chin where she was punched and smiled.

"It's not like I needed your invitation, you know." She said standing up. "I'll give you my best, but you're not gonna like it!"

Xxx

The battle raged on. Each side evenly matched with the other. Many crazy and insane things happened throughout the fight. Ino cut off her hair and tossed it to the ground, she used it as a pathway to trap Sakura with her chakra, and now, she had Sakura caught in her Mind Transfer Jutsu. It all seemed over.

"_Now then Sakura, if you'd be so kind_." Ino said inside Sakura's mind.

Sakura, or Ino in this case, slowly began to raise her hand shocking the proctor as well as the others.

"Now I…Sakura Haruno…would like to say…that I withdr-"

"NOOOO! SAKURA DOOON'T!" Naruto shouted.

This frustrated Ino. "Uugh! Man that kid is just so annoying!"

"You worked so hard to get to where you are now! Don't disgrace yourself now by losing to the lame Ino girl!"

This caused something inside Sakura to awaken. Ino gripped Sakura's head as if she were in pain and began to struggle to retain her hold over Sakura's body. What she didn't expect was to see that there was another consciousness within Sakura's mind. It grabbed Ino's face and pushed her away.

"_No way! Ah!" _

Ino panicked as the other Sakura began to grow in size. It grabbed her with both hands and demanded that she get out of her. Ino couldn't hold her jutsu anymore and formed the sign to release her spirit from Sakura. Sakura collapsed to her knees and both girls began to pant hard. Naruto was elated.

"All right! You did it Sakura! You're absolutely amazing! Way to go!" He shouted.

"Naruto, Thank you for earlier and all but will you please be quiet!? You're started to be really annoying and it's making it hard to concentrate…I only wish Sasuke were here to cheer me on." Sakura mumbled the last part.

Naruto was taken aback. He couldn't believe what she just said. That last part didn't go unnoticed by him either. She bowed his head and turned serious. He turned and began walking toward the stairs. Kakashi spoke up.

"Naruto? Where are you going?"

"I uhh…have to use the bathroom. It's an emergency."

"Right now?" He asked shocked. "But it's right in the middle of Sakura's match! Are you really gonna leave just like that?"

"Trust me Sensei. If it were any other time, I'd hold it. But I've been holding this one in for a long time. I can't stand it anymore."

Kakashi sighed. "All right. But hurry back. You shouldn't miss this."

"I won't…trust me."

Naruto walked away in a sort of hurry. Although, it seemed slower than it should have been to Kakashi considering Naruto was making a big deal about it. Sakura noticed Naruto leaving.

"Huh? Where's he going?" She asked.

Ino turned around to see the same thing. She smirked. "Heh. Too bad Sakura. It looks like you scared off the only member of your fan club. Good riddance really. He was starting to annoy me too. Although, I NEVER would have done what you did. I mean, he is your teammate after all."

Sakura seemed shocked. She looked to the ground. "_What have I done? He was the only one who was supporting me, and I just brushed him off and told him he was annoying. Oh man…I'm a terrible person_."

"_**You got that right!"**_ Her inner self added.

"_Naruto…I'm so sorry." _

Gasps could be heard all throughout the stands above. Kakashi spoke up in particular.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here!?"

Sakura snapped her head up to see Sasuke casually walking toward Kakashi. Ino looked back as well and her eyes turned into hearts.

"SASUKE!" She squealed.

"Sasuke, I'll ask you once more. What are you doing here? You know you should be in bed resting." Kakashi said in a strict tone.

"The nurse let me out so I could watch Sakura's match." He said.

Sakura's face lit up with joy at hearing him say that.

"Although, maybe it was better I didn't come. After all. If she can't beat Ino, how does she hope to advance as a Ninja?"

Sakura's heart broke after hearing those words. Ino was miffed as well at the insinuation that Sasuke wanted Sakura to beat her.

"Sakura…if you truly want to gain my respect and want to belong on this team, then prove it to me right here. Defeat her and prove your training wasn't for nothing."

Sakura looked up at him with a new hope in her eyes. Ino was holding back tears that her love was rooting against her. Kakashi stared at him skeptically.

"_So that's your game, is it?"_ He thought.

"Sasuke! Why!? Why won't you love me!? I cut my hair for yoooou!" Ino whined.

"Hmph. Like I care." He said looking away.

Ino seemed to shatter into pieces at that statement. Sakura got to her feet slowly.

"Thank you…Sasuke." She mumbled.

Ino jumped up and was furious. "Rrrgh there's no way I'm gonna let you beat me, Billboard Brow! Sasuke is mine and I'll win him over by beating you no matter what!"

"Quit talking and fight, Ino Pig."

Ino let out a yell and charged forward. Sakura did the same and each pulled back a fist for one last punch.

"You're finished, Sakura!" Ino shouted at her.

"_There's no way I'm going to let Sasuke down!...you too…Naruto."_

They neared each other and threw their punch. They connected with the other's cheek in a fierce blow which sent both of them flying across the room and landing hard on the floor. Neither of them were moving. It seemed like the battle had finally come to a close. Haiyate stepped forward and looked at both girls. He nodded and raised his hand.

"Since it looks like both participants are unable to continue, I declare this match a dr-"

"Wait!"

The room was filled with gasps once more and Haiyate looked to where the voice came from.

Sasuke smirked. "Atta girl…"

Sakura began to move and slowly pushed herself from the ground. She stood up and wobbled a bit but held her ground. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He offered a small thumbs up from his crossed arms. Haiyate cleared his throat.

"Ehem. I'm sorry. I almost ended the match prematurely. The winner by knockout is, Sakura Haruno."

Lee shouted in happiness and spewed things about love and youth and how it won the day. Guy was laughing and patting his pupil on the shoulder, encouraging him.

"I can't believe it…Ino lost…" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…who would have thought there was anyone stronger than her?" Choji added.

Asuma only smiled and lit his cigarette. "_You did well Ino. I'm proud of you."_

A pair of medics were transporting Ino away by stretcher while Sakura panted heavily and smiled. Sasuke turned and began to walk away.

"Going somewhere, SASUKE?" Kakashi asked adding emphasis to his name.

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around and put his hands in his pockets. "Just to the bathroom. Haven't been since my match."

"I see. Well then, can you make sure to let Naruto know that he missed a great ending to the fight? It's what he gets for leaving a teammate behind when she needed his support the most."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll be sure to tell him every detail." He said as he began to walk away again. Soon he had disappeared from view on the steps and Kakashi looked down to Sakura on the arena floor.

"_Congratulations, Sakura. You did it. I'm proud of you. And all you needed was a little encouragement from a certain __**someone**__."_

Sakura skipped up the stairs happily and humming. She approached Kakashi and was confused as to why Sasuke wasn't there.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, where'd Sasuke go?" She asked

"Uhhh…well you see-"

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he waved at them. "Oh no! did I miss the rest of the match!?" He asked panicking slightly.

"For your information, yes. You did. But it's OK. Because Sasuke showed up and cheered me on instead."

"So wait, does that mean you won?"

"Yes. No thanks to you. Hmph!" Sakura said turning away from Naruto and crossing her arms.

"That's great! Im so happy for you Sakura! Congratulations!" Naruto screamed, not bothering to be affected by Sakura's harsh words.

"Yeah well, thank you. By the way, did you see Sasuke at all on your way back here?"

"Hmm? OH! I did actually! He said he was going to the bathroom and then back to the infirmary to rest a little more."

"Oh. OK." She said a little disappointed.

"I have an idea, why don't we all go keep him company?" Kakashi suggested with an eye smile.

"Awww but Sensei, I wanna see the other matches!" Naruto complained.

"No buts, Naruto. You're going. Or else I might have to let your little secret slip." He threatened.

Naruto gulped. "Y-you wouldn't."

Kakashi giggled in a menacing way and eye smiled again. Naruto started to sweat bullets.

"On second thought, I think I will go." He squeaked.

Xxx

Sasuke was sitting up in his bed in the infirmary, although, he was separate from the others that were there due to his "special" condition. He was his normal gloomy self, considering he had to sit in a bed the rest of the exam instead of watching others fight and gaining Intel on a possible future opponent.

"Man this sucks." He drawled.

"SURPRISE!" All three of his teammates shouted as Kakashi pulled back the curtain blocking him from view.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in terror as he fell out of his bed.

All three looked at him. "Oops…sorry." The said in unison again.

"I hate all of you." He said while still sprawled out on the ground.

Saskue got up and back into bed. He looked away from the three in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We just thought we'd come check on our favorite Uchiha." Kakashi stated.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say 'favorite'." Naruto added.

Sakura pounded him on the head. "Quiet you!

Naruto obeyed and sulked in a corner while holding the bump on his head. Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed. Meanwhile, Sakura walked over and sat on Sasuke's bed and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasuke?" She said.

"For what?" He asked still not seeming to care.

"Don't play dumb, silly! You know exactly what!" She said smiling brightly.

Naruto smiled in his corner, although, it seemed like a sad smile. He got up and walked out of the room. Kakashi watched as he left and sighed a little.

"No really. For what?" Sasuke repeated.

"For coming to watch my match and encourage me to win!"

Sasuke now turned around and looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time. You sure you weren't under some kind of genjutsu?

Sakura was astonished. "Of course I'm sure! You were there! Ask Kakashi -Sensei!" She shouted frantically.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi who only eye smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's true. You were there. I saw you with my own eyes."

"Don't you mean eye?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sweat dropped again. "Details, details."

Sasuke seemed to be picking up on things now and sighed frustrated. "OK. I was there. But first, answer one question for me."

"Hmm? Sure. What is it?"

"Was Naruto there at the time I was?"

"Huh? You sure you didn't hit your head? You were there so of course you would know he wasn't."

Sasuke smirked. "Right…of course. Oy, Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Where exactly is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked surprised and looked around to see Naruto was gone again.

"I can't believe him! He ditched again!" Sakura stated furiously.

"That's a good question Sasuke." Kakashi said, completely ignoring Sakura's outburst. "Perhaps he left so he wouldn't be confronted once this conversation came up."

"What? What are you talking about, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, getting her attention. "I wasn't the one you saw during your fight. It was Naruto." He finished.

"What!? No way! He wasn't even there!" She denied.

"It's true, Sakura." Kakashi added.

"Huh? But how's that possible? I saw him leave."

"Think about it. Do you really think the person who loves you more than anything would just leave when you were having the most important fight of your life? He was there cheering you on the whole time. Just in a different way."

It hit Sakura suddenly and everything made sense to her. "He…he transformed into Sasuke?"

"Bingo." Sasuke said.

"But…but why would he do that?"

"After you told him to keep quiet, he heard you mumble about how you wish Sasuke was there to cheer for you instead. He knew that if Sasuke were there to encourage you, you'd fight harder to win considering you think of Sasuke differently than you do about him and wouldn't want to disappoint the one you love." Kakashi explained.

Sakura remained silent for a while processing all the information Kakashi had just given her. She then suddenly got up and walked out of the room leaving Kakashi and Sasuke to their thoughts.

"So who did she fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino."

"Heh. Not bad. She beat her rival."

"With your help."

"No. I didn't do anything. It was all that loser's doing. I don't know what he said, but it must have been good enough if it fooled her."

"He really had you down pat. I didn't even believe it was him at first."

"…weirdo."

Xxx

Sakura was walking with a purpose down a hallway searching for Naruto. She rounded a corner and found him leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"I guess you figured it out, huh?" He asked not looking at her.

She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. He was stunned speechless and held his hand to his cheek. She then hugged him as tight as she could.

"Idiot. Why did you do all that for me?" She asked on the verge of crying.

Naruto smiled and wrapped her in a hug as well. "I'd do anything for you. I knew Sasuke wasn't well enough to come. So I thought maybe I could bring him to you and you would win with his help instead of mine."

"But I need your help too! I don't just look up to Sasuke! I look up to you too! I felt so bad after I saw you walk off looking depressed after what I said! I'm so sorry for being such a jerk!" She shouted, crying now into his chest.

He patted her back and let her cry for a while. When she finally stopped, she spoke again.

"Please Naruto. I appreciate it, but don't ever do that again. I want your support just as much as I want Sasuke's. It's nothing personal, I was just trying to concentrate and you yelling like that was sort of distracting." She explained.

"I understand. I promise not to be as annoying anymore."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, idiot." She said jokingly.

"Oww. Sakuraaa! That hurts!" Naruto said pretending to whine.

Sakura giggled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sure you can take it."

She leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto was flabbergasted and didn't know what to do. It wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek. It was a long and soft kiss. Naruto's face turned completely red and his knees became wobbly. Sakura finally stopped and let go of him. She started to walk away but then turned back to him.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said as she smiled at him.

She turned and began walking back to the infirmary. Naruto just stood there, unable to move. He then fell backwards and landed with a loud thud in the same position he was in while he was standing. Sakura giggled again as she heard him fall.

"_What an idiot." _She thought in a cute voice.

**The End**

* * *

**A.N.: Aaaaaaaand done! I'm so glad I could get this written! My work schedule has gone way up and I barely have any time to think much less write! But I did it! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my rendition of the events during Sakura's and Ino's fight! Once again I'd like to thank King Nintendo for suggesting this! I hope you enjoyed it most of all considering it was your idea that created this! Thank you all for your continued support! It saddens me deeply that I won't be able to get these fics done as fast now. But I promise you that I will continue to write whenever I get the chance! Please review and let me hear the thoughts of my favorite fans (all of you, not just one or two in particular). I would greatly appreciate it and reading all of your reviews always brings a smile to my face. And I need a lot of smile power to help me get through this tough time right now TT-TT. That's all everybody! Thank you again for reading! Until next time, CYA!**


End file.
